


Caught on Camera

by feelskilledthefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Dean, Annoyed Sam, Awkward Sexual Situations, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Kissing, The Ghostfacers, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelskilledthefangirl/pseuds/feelskilledthefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ghostfacers Ed and Harry find a new ghost to work. However they Winchesters are already working the case with the angel Castiel. That doesn't stop Ed and Harry from trying to hunt the ghost too. Brining all their camera equipment, they both record the whole hunt and end up catching Dean and Cas kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught on Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by 1xxfanfictionxx1 on instagram
> 
> Sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar errors.

Dean forcefully pushed a large bulky camera out of his face.

He scowled hard at Ed Zeddmore, who was standing behind the camera.

Ed jumped back quickly, trying to protect his camera as he yelped, "Hey watch the equipment! This is expensive stuff here!"

“Do you think I give a fuck?" Dean growled, giving Ed an absolutely withering look. "Get the hell outta my way..."

Sam was standing close to Dean, his face mirroring the same look of displeasure as his brother's. The Winchester’s had never been fond of the Ghostfacers and their intrusive personalities.

Those two were just a couple of idiots who thought they had what it took to fight ghosts and monsters. Sam and Dean had no idea how those two dumbasses hadn’t gotten themselves killed yet.

The Ghostfacers never caused anything but trouble for the Winchester's.

Sam and Dean didn’t have time to deal with those two today. They had a lot of shit to get done and very little time to act. Now was not the time to be fucking around with the Ghostfacers.  Once they had gotten the cameras out of their face, both brothers began to walk away from the Ghostfacers and towards the Impala.

"Hey wait!" Harry Spangler, Ed’s hunting partner, yelled after them. "W-where do you think you're going?"

Dean didn't even look over his shoulder as he shouted, "To do my fucking job! So I don't wanna see you ass monkeys around here again!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! No way man, this is our case! We're trying to get a movie deal with this footage! I mean, the hauntings are legit and we need to let the world know! We're not about to let you two life jerks take this chance from us like last time!" Ed screeched, trying his best to run after Sam and Dean while carrying his bulky equipment with him.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks in and turned around to glare at Ed and Harry. His voice was low and dangerous as he towered over the other two men. "Oh yeah? So how you gonna stop us?"

The camera was in Dean's face again now captured look of utter irritation. Dean expression was downright murderous.

He smirked to himself when Ed shrunk back and stuttered, "W-we've got weapons!"

"And guns!" Harry chimed in as he stepped beside Ed.

"That’s what I meant when I said weapons Harry!" Ed hissed in a low voice.

Dean raised his eyebrows in a false look of surprise and he glanced towards his brother. He was trying his hardest not to laugh at their stupidity.

"Oh man Dean, they've got guns. We might need to watch our backs." Sam snorted his voice thick with sarcasm and fake fear.

"I know right. I'm quivering in my boots Sammy. We should have worn some thicker underwear." Dean replied.

Sam snorted and tried to muffle his laughter. It was actually pretty fun to tease the Ghostfacers, even if they were annoying as fuck. They thought they were so scary, but in reality they were like a couple of children who tried to stand up to their parents. In the end, the parents always won and the kids ended up in timeout. Maybe one day Ed and Harry would actually learn that hunting ghosts is a horrible idea that always ended bloody.

"Yeah that’s right!" Ed boasted! "We can take you two out! Like Harry said, we've got guns and- and we totally know how to use them! You should be scared of us!"

The Winchesters cast each other a sidelong look that clearly displayed their dislike of those low budget phonies. Dean had a low tolerance level for these asshats to begin with and they were only making it worse.

Dean leaned closer to Ed and Harry, and lowered his voice. "Well guess what." There was a fake smile plastered on his face as he spoke. "See, me and him, we have guns too.” His voice dropped even lower as he snarled, “And we know how to use them too. I’m willing to bet that we’re a much better shot than you are."

To emphasis his point, Dean reached behind him and pulled his favorite gun out from the waistband of his pants. He leaned back and cocked his gun quickly before and pointing it right between Ed's eyes. Ed’s smug smile melted instantly and he stumbled backwards quickly, trying to get away from the barrel of the gun.

Harry fell back too, cowering behind Ed as he shouted "Whoa, hey, there is no need for that!"

"We'll just get out of your hair, but be warned, we'll be back, so don't let us catch you back here when we return!" Harry continued, his voice wavering in panic.

Then both Ed and Harry grabbed the rest of their gear and scrambled away from Sam and Dean. They didn’t want to make Dean too mad because he might actually be crazy enough to shoot them. Neither of them wanted to risk that. They would try to return later, when the Winchester's had left the haunted building.

Ed and Harry kept their cameras recording as they ran so they caught Dean’s voice when he turned to Sam and groaned, "This is un-fucking-believable."

~~~

Night had fallen before Ed and Harry dared to return to the house. They hoped that the Winchester’s were long gone for the night. The last thing they wanted was to deal with them again.

"Do you think they've really left?" Ed asked Harry warily.

"They better have! Or else we'll have to make them leave!" Harry said. His voice filled with false confidence but neither of them acknowledged it.

Ed paused, looking at Harry warily before asking, "Well... uh... how? They're a lot stronger and uh... _scarier_ than us."

Harry had his camera on his shoulder, aiming it directly at Ed’s face. "Hey, man come on! Don't say that while the camera is rolling! I'm gonna have to edit that out now! We’re tougher and more skilled than those dick head Winchesters!"

Ed's eyes widened in realization and quickly changed his statement. They needed their fans to see that nothing could scare them, especially those damn Winchesters.  "Oh! Yeah, right! We deserve to be respected! Especially after we get the footage we need and become famous!  We can't let the Winchester’s fuck that up again!"

"That's the spirit Ed!" Harry exclaimed, bringing his hand down and slapping Ed on the back.

"Ow! Seriously man? That kinda hurt!" Ed complained as he rubbed at the stinging spot on his shoulder.

Harry looked at Ed and pursed his lips in irritation. The camera that Ed was holding caught the displeased expression on Harry's face.

"Yeah, well get over it man, let’s go. We need to get to the house before we miss the ghost action!" Harry said in excitement.

"Right! Let’s go!" Ed cheered. Then both men took off towards the house, tripping and stumbling through the bushes the whole way. Anyone with ears would hear them coming a mile away, but neither Ed nor Harry knew, or cared.

~~~

When they finally got closer they slowed their pace and approached with more caution. They crept around the back, trying to make it to the front door as quietly as possible. Neither of them wanted to scare away the ghosts.

Ed and Harry had huge bags on their shoulder that made it much harder to be quiet. Their bags were stuffed to the max with camera equipment along with some ghost hunting essentials such as iron rods and bags of salt. As much as Ed and Harry distrusted and disliked the Winchesters, they both had to agree that salt and iron came in handy while hunting ghosts.

"Oh hey, Harry I had something special made for us." Ed whispered quietly as he suddenly stopped and turned to face his hunting partner.

Harry, who had been walking close behind Ed, hadn't expected the sudden stop, so he crashed hard into his friend, their camera equipment smashing together loudly.

Instantly the two of them fell completely silent, straining their ears in case someone (like the Winchester's) had heard them. They weren’t yet sure if Sam and Dean had left, but they didn’t want to take any chances right now. They needed the element of surprise on their side.

The two of them stood in silence for a good five minutes before they determined that no one was going to come out and bust them. Harry was the first to break the silence as he angrily hissed, "Why would you stop without warning me?"

"Why weren't you paying closer attention to what I was doing?" Ed spit back, trying his best to keep his voice at a whisper too.

"But you-" Harry let out an angry hiss of air. There was no point in arguing about this. They were wasting precious chances to get ghost hunting footage so he stopped complaining and instead said, "You know what, whatever just warn me next time. What did you wanna show me?"

Ed's look of irritation melted away and was replaced with an eager smile as he dug his fingers into his pocket.

Harry leaned forward in anticipation as Ed removed his hand from his pocket. The tension grew heavier when Ed held out a closed hand towards Harry.

This had to be good.

However, Harry's face fell when Ed opened his fist and revealed two shiny silver rings.

“Tada!” Ed said in a singsong tone. There was a dopy smile on his face as he waited to Harry’s reaction.

Harry couldn’t understand what was going on. He looked at his friend in confusion, unable to process what was going on.

After a minute, Harry found his voice again as he hissed, "Dude... wait... what are you- I…I don’t swing that way.”

Ed's eyes grew wide too as he realized what Harry was saying. "What? No- that’s not-"

Harry interrupted. "You don’t need to explain man… I mean... you can like whatever gender you want I'm just not... I don't..." Harry trailed off, not sure what else he should say.

Ed quickly filled the silence and said, "No, it’s not like that. Harry, _these are made of iron_. If we wear these we can punch a ghost in the face and make them disappear! It will be totally badass man!"

Harry's face light up in excitement as he realized the rings true intentions. "You my friend are a genius!" He exclaimed. Then he grabbed Ed's face and pulled him in for a huge kiss.

The kiss lasted for only a few seconds before the excitement dissipated.

The both broke apart quickly and stepped back.

"That... we...did you just..." Ed stuttered in shock and confusion. “I thought you weren’t…”

"I just... I... I didn't mean to do that." Harry stammered. After all, he had been the one who had panicked when he thought Ed wanted to marry him. "Let’s... let’s just forget that ever happened, deal?" He wasn’t sure why he had done that.

"Deal." Ed spluttered as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

The two men looked at each other in an awkward silence before quietly putting on their iron rings.

"We’ll erase that from the film right?" Harry mumbled softly.

"Oh yeah. We totally will." Ed agreed quickly.

Then, in silence the two of walked around to the front of the haunted house.

When they made it around the corner Ed swore under his breath. "The Loose-Chesters are still here..."

"Shit... Why are those fuckers still here?" Harry growled, moving so he too could see what Ed was looking at.

When he looked around the corner he saw that ancient car that Dean loved so much parked under a nearby tree.

“Should… should we leave?” Ed asked slowly.

"Hell no! We found this case way before them and we need to show them that we aren’t to be messed with.”

“How do we do that?” Ed asked slowly.

“We key their car obviously! That would show them whose boss." Harry explained.

Ed's eyes widened in horror he was shocked by his friend’s suggestion. "Are you nuts? Then they'd really kill us!"

"You're right..." Harry murmured in agreement. He knew his idea was amazing, but horribly stupid.

They stood there in silence, watching the last glimpses of daylight glimmer off the car’s shiny surface. The car really was pretty, but it belonged to the two asshole boys who were stealing their hunt so that made it a little less beautiful.

"You know… that would give us some interesting footage." Ed murmured, reconsidering his original statement.

"You wanna do it?" Harry asked with barely contained excitement. He had been secretly hoping that Ed would change his mind.

Ed's face was glowing as he breathed, "Yeah, let’s do it!"

They checked once more to make sure no one was watching them. When they were sure that they were alone, both Ed and Harry rushed out into the open, running full speed to the Impala. Once they made it to the car, they quickly hid behind it and looked around for the Winchesters again.

"Where should we start?" Ed asked, pulling out a set of keys.

"I dunno... The hood maybe or the trunk..." Harry murmured as he looked for the best place to start defacing the car.

"We should write Ghostfacers really big on it." Ed snickered. “Or Facer-Haters.”

"You could write both on it!" Harry exclaimed. After a second he said, "But wait... then they'll know who did this..."

"Yeah Exactly! We'll be able to show them who are really the boss here! That’ll show them!"

"Okay, your right! Let’s do this!" Harry said excitedly.

Just as they were about to start the heard someone shout, "Hey!"

Ed and Harry turned quickly then the froze like a deer in headlights. Their cameras moved with them and captured Dean Winchester standing on the porch of the house, a shotgun in his hand.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get away from my fucking car you fucking pricks!" Dean Winchester was standing in the doorway of the old abandoned house. “I will happily shoot you both in the face if you fucked up my car.”

Ed and Harry suddenly realized the dire situation that they were now in. This had been a bad idea from the start and now it was even worse since they had been caught. They needed to get out of here as quickly as possible. In a panic they both stood up straight and began to run back into the woods. To their horror, Dean began to run after them.

Sam poked his head out of the door to see what all the commotion was about. What he saw outside was utter chaos. Dean looked ready to murder someone and he saw two people running off into the woods. "Dean where the hell are you going?" Sam exclaimed.

Dean didn’t bother to reply, he was too focused on tearing Ed and Harry apart piece by piece. He had just about enough of those two. This was the last fucking straw. Someone needed to put them in their place once and for all.

Ed and Harry were running as fast as they could, trying to escape the wrath of Dean Winchester's. Unfortunately for them, Dean was in much better shape and much faster than they were. Ed and Harry were both very clumsy and weighed down by their equipment.

"We can't let him catch us!" Harry gasped. His sides were already aching and they hadn’t been running for more than a minute.

"Run faster then, and stop talking. Do you wanna die?" Ed panted back as sweat poured down his face.

They could hear Dean's footsteps getting closer and closer with each passing second. Their lives were flashing before their eyes. After all this time Dean really was going to be the one to kill them. They had gone too far this time and they both knew it.

Suddenly they heard Dean yell, "Oh fuck this shit! Cas, bring these mother fuckers back to the house. I want them out of the damn way."

Ed and Harry glanced at each other in confusion. "Who’s Cas?" Ed mouthed to Harry as they stopped long enough to duck behind a huge rock.

"I dunno... the spirit in the house maybe?" Harry breathed back, panting hard.

Ed shook his head, "No the ghost is supposed to belong to a man named Bradley Cooper. I’ve never heard of this Cas person."

A voice beside them interrupted and said, "I'm going to have to bring you two back with me."

Both Ed and Harry screamed at the top of their lungs, spinning around and looking up at a tall, man with dark black hair, a tan trench coat and a backwards blue tie. They had a hard time making out his face due to the low light outside.

Harry quickly pulled out a mini squirt gun filled with holy water and proceeded to shoot the water at the man. If they were facing a demon, this would certainly get rid of him, or at least distract the demon long enough for them to get away.

His eyes widened in horror when the man just stood there. He didn't even flinch. This was bad, this was very bad.

"I'm not a demon." the man said in a gruff voice. He actually sounded a little bit insulted as he looked down at the wet lines of holy water covering his clothing. After a second, his lips seemed to quirk up a little into a strange smile as he added, "And that's not holy water."

Ed and Harry glanced at each other again, fear still evident on their faces. They needed a new plan, like now.

A crazy, insane idea blossomed in Ed’s panic stricken mind. There were a lot of monsters who were susceptible to iron, especially ghosts, so maybe his iron ring idea would actually come in handy.  Ed drew back his fist and hit the man in the chest as hard as he could.

Instantly Ed was yelling out in pain and clutching his hand to his chest. It felt like he had punched a brick wall. All he could focus on was the horrible, aching pain in his throbbing hand.

"I'm not a ghost either, but that is actually a very creative idea. I'm sure Sam and Dean would find the iron rings very useful."

"Please don't kill us!" Harry begged, hoping that the creature would spare them. Begging was their last chance at survival.

"And don't eat our brains either. They don't taste good!" Ed gasped as he clutched his arm to his chest. Tears were now pricking the corner of his eyes and threatened to spill onto his cheeks.

The trench coated man shook his head, "Unbelievable." He mumbled.

“Ed, I’m sorry about this man.” Harry whimpered to his friend.

“We had a good run buddy; maybe someone will find out tapes and make movies about how cool we were.” Ed replied.

They clutched at each other, quaking in fear when the man reached out to touch them. This was the end. They were going to die. . The squished their eyes shut and waited for their eminent deaths.

Suddenly they both felt a strange, churning, unpleasant feeling deep in the pit of their stomachs. They felt like they were going to be sick. The air around them suddenly began to heat up and it felt like they had been thrown into the middle of a wind storm. Before either of them had time to make a sound, the feeling faded, vanishing just as quickly as it had started.

When things calmed down, Harry opened one eye and looked at his surroundings. Were they dead now? Were they in heaven now? Was that was it felt like to die?

Harry’s face contorted into a look of distaste when he opened his eyes. He was in a dirty, dusty house. The trees were now gone and replaced by four walls covered in graffiti while the floor was littered with ancient, dust covered artifacts. This couldn’t be heaven could it?

"What-" Harry began to speak but another voice cut him off.

"Alright dick wads, opened your damn eyes and get up off your sorry asses before I decide to punch you in the face." Dean Winchester said, his voice deep, gravely and intimidating.

"Dude, really?" Sam said as he looked at Dean with a bitch face.

"What?" Dean scoffed. "These shitheads started it. I only hated them before. Now I just want to kill them. I mean, who fucks with another man’s wheels for amusement?"

"Where did you find these two?" the trench coated man asked.

"That is long story for another time Cas. For now, all you need to know is that these two fuckheads aren't worth the trouble. They’re impossible to get rid of, kind of like a piece of gum that gets stuck to your shoe."

"Hey! We're right here you know!" Harry said with a scowl.

"Oh I am very aware of that. I thought we told you to be somewhere else, basically anywhere but here." Dean said with a sneer of disgust on his face. “Was that too hard to follow?”

Before Harry could say anything else, Ed began to whimper pathetically. All eyes went to Ed. He was pale faced and hunched over himself, clutching at his stomach with both hands. 

Then Dean turned to Ed made a strange face and asked, “What the hell is you problem?”

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ed moaned as he gagged a little.

Dean looked disgusted and stepped away from Ed. There was no way in hell that he was gonna get barfed on. No today motherfuckers. He was so not in the mood for this.

"Keep it in brother, stay strong." Harry said, carefully patting Ed on the back. The he turned back to Sam and Dean and asked, "How did we get here?"

"Angelic power. I transported you two here because Dean asked me to." Cas explained.

"S-so you're Cas... and you're...." Harry trailed off.

"An angel of the lord, yes." Cas finished for him.

"Yep, definitely going to be sick." Ed gasped, moments before keeling over and dumping the contents of his lunch out onto the floor.

"Oh gross." Sam gasped as he looked away from the mess.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Dean swore, as he shuttered violently in disgust. He was really happy that he had moved.

"Better now?" Harry asked Ed.

Ed shook his head. “Not really.” he whined as he wiped the back of his mouth on his sleeve.  “That trip didn't sit well with me."

"Cas, can you do something about the mess and-" Dean's stomach churned as the smell hit his nose. "And that smell- Jesus."

"Of course Dean." Cas replied. The angel the waved his hand abolishing all traces of Ed's sick. Sam and Dean let out a sigh of relief when the smell too was erased from the air.

“Thank God for angel mojo.” Dean mumbled.

"Whoa! You weren't kidding! You are an angel!" Ed gasped with wide eyes. Ed couldn’t believe what he had just seen! Cas had just magically cleaned the floor! Angels actually existed and now they had one on camera! This was pure gold.

"Why would I lie about being an angel?" Cas asked in confusion. He squinted and cocked his head to the side as he tried to understand.

"Just- just leave them Cas. Come on, we've got a ghost to deal with." Dean grumbled, clapping Cas on the shoulder before shooting the Ghostfacers a look of irritation.

“Very true. I forget we have a case to deal with here.” Cas murmured lightly as he looked back at Dean.

When their eyes met, Dean’s face softened. Ed and Harry saw a look on Dean’s face that they had never seen before. It was like a combination of adoration, happiness, and… _and love._ Dean Winchester was actually capable of loving someone other than his little brother. He wasn’t always this cold, war hardened solder that he pretended to be. Dean Winchester had a soft side hiding underneath his skin.

Ed and Harry watched in silence as Dean and Cas stared at one another. It was like they had been transported onto another world where they were the only two inhabitants. The Ghostfacers were almost expecting the two men to kiss. They could feel the tension hanging in the air around them. It was so intense that Ed and Harry actually got uncomfortable watching Dean and Cas. They felt like they were intruding on a very private moment. They glanced over at Sam, who seemed to be completely oblivious to what was going on. Or maybe, he was just ignoring it because he was used to this kind of stuff.

Ed and Harry glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes, silently communicating with one another.

"Are you two like together or something?" Harry asked when the tension became too much for him to stand.

Dean's head whipped around in surprise. His face was a crazy mix of emotions as he spoke. "What? I- we- no! Just- stop.” Dean tripped over his words for a few second, refusing to make eye contact with Ed and Harry.

When Dean was finally able to speak in full sentences again he snapped, “You know what. I want you two douche canoes to just stay the fuck here while we finish this case. Sam is going to put a salt circle around you and you better fucking stay in that damn circle. If you don’t, I’m going to break your damn legs to make you stay. I don’t need more bodies on my hands okay?”

“More bodies?” Harry asked. “Have you gotten a lot of people killed in your line of work?”

“I gonna kill you if you don’t shut the fuck up.” Dean snapped.

Harry put his hands up defensively as Sam moved to pour salt around the Ghostfacers. There was a small, smug smile on Sam’s face but he remained silent. At least he had confirmation now that he wasn’t the only one who saw what was going on between Cas and his brother.

“Okay. Now don’t move a muscle for any reason.” Sam said seriously as he carefully started a salt circle. “No matter what you hear or see stay here. Or else we really will break your legs.”

Before anyone else could say a word, there was a loud crashing sound that came from a nearby room.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean grumbled under his breath as he grabbed a shotgun.

Sam set down the salt canister and said, “Finish the salt circle.”

Then he too grabbed a shotgun and moved beside Dean. “Come on, let’s get this over with.” Sam muttered.

Then, Sam, Dean and Cas moved off towards the sounds, weapons at the ready.

Ed and Harry watched them go, waiting for them to get out of sight. They eyed the unfinished salt line in silence. They really didn’t want to just stay here.

Neither of them tried to finish the circle as Harry said, “Can you believe that angel’s actually exist?”

“Not really, but I mean, ghosts and demons are real soo…. I shouldn’t be surprised.” Ed replied.

“Do you think there is something going on between king douche and angel boy?” Harry asked.

Ed snorted in amusement. “Come on man, people who are ‘just friends’ don’t normally stand that close to another person. They are totally screwing each other. Besides, did you see how flustered Dean got!”

“What do you think it’s like to have sex with an angel?” Harry murmured.

“Can angels have sex? I mean, isn’t that like unholy or something especially since their both guys. Isn’t that like… a sin in the Bible?”

“Good question. We should ask him.” Harry said.

They heard loud shouts and gunfire start to come from the other room. Then there was a distinct sound of someone smashing into a wall. It sounded like some serious shit was going down. They were missing all the action just sitting here!”

Ed and Harry looked at each other. “Who cares if they break out legs, we came here for ghost footage and we are gonna fucking get it! Screw the Winchesters.” Ed exclaimed as he stood up.

Harry stood up too, pulling out an iron rod and readjusting the camera he was holding. “Let’s do this!”

Harry held out his hand out in front of him, his palm facing down towards the ground. In silence he wanted for Ed to put his hand on top of his. They looked intently at each other before Ed thrust his hand out and placed it on top of Harry’s.

“On the count of three.” Ed murmured. “One… Two… Three!”

Then in unison they exclaimed, “Ghost…. Facers!”

They dropped their hands back down to their sides and smiled widely at one another. With a rush of adrenaline they moved past the half-finished salt line and towards the ghost in the other room..

Harry turned towards Ed and began talking to the camera.

“This is the moment of truth. We’re going to see an actual ghost in action here.”

He fished an EMF detector out of his pocket and flicked it on. Instantly the meter redlined and let out a high pitched scream. “There is high ghost activity in this house. The spirit that lives in this house apparently isn’t fond of company. It must know that its time is short now that the Ghostfacers are here. We are going to take this mother out.”

Ed and Harry turned the corner, cameras raised and their eyes peeled for ghost activity. They both could hear the Winchesters and their angel making a loud commotion somewhere deep within the house. They must be fighting off the ghost. Ed and Harry wanted to be right there in the middle of the action too.

Suddenly, the Winchesters fell silent. Seconds later, Harry felt the temperature in the room drop significantly. Harry’s eyes widened, cold spots could only mean one thing… ghost activity. The ghost must be after him and Ed now. It was their time to shine and show the Winchester’s who the real MVPs were in this town.

“Ed… Ed do you feel that?” Harry gasped, reaching back to desperately grasp at his friends shirt.

“Yeah, it just got really cold. The temperature must have dropped at least ten degrees!” Ed agreed, shivering slightly as the cold air hit him.

“The ghost must have heard out EMF detectors and is coming to check us out.” Harry whispered. “Time to show it how we do it! Facer-style!”

Harry turned to see the expression on Ed’s face. However, when he turned around Harry saw two people standing behind him instead of one. Standing directly behind Ed was a pale white man giving them both a serious case of the angry eyes. Harry felt like he was frozen to the spot, the ghost seeming to be staring into his very soul.

By some miracle, Harry found his voice and gasped, “Ed behind you!”

It was too late thought. By the time Ed turned to catch a glimpse of a shadowy figure they were already being thrown across the room. They smashed hard into the far wall, their camera gear making their impact much more painful.   

Both of them screamed loudly tried to get away from the ghost once they hit the floor. They desperately searched for their fallen weapons in hopes of warding off the ghost before it got them. It was no use, the ghost towered over them, raising its fist to end the lives of both Ed and Harry.

Ed closed his eyes tightly, anticipating death for the second time that night.

The sound of a gun firing multiple times made Ed jump and open his eyes again. The ghost was ripped apart and vanished as rock salt bullets hit him. There was an awful screaming sound as the spirit disappeared.

“What did we just get done telling you?” Sam exclaimed in anger as he ran into the room.

“You can’t just expect us to sit back and miss all the action!” Ed exclaimed as he stood and brushed himself off.

“The action…” Dean said with a look of disbelief. “You are un-fucking-believable… wait are still recording are you?”

“Of course we are! Like we told you, this is our chance at a movie deal!” Ed said as he readjusted his camera.

“You know what, I fucking hate you. I really do. We’re out here risking our lives every God damn day to save all these poor innocent bastards from the monsters living under their beds while you to fuckers do this shit. You find out that ghost and monsters are real, and what do you do with it? You film it! You wanna risk your fucking lives trying to catch them on film, and for what? A little fame and fortune? A chance to ride out the highlife? Well you know what, I’m sorry pal, but that ain’t gonna happen! Monsters and ghosts aren’t these glorified creatures that the movie industry makes them out to be. They are scary as hell and dangerous as fuck! We’ve lost far too many friends and family in this life. Hunting isn’t pretty, it isn’t fun, and a lot of the time we end up losing more people then we save! All you two are going to see at the end of the day is four rubber walls and a straitjacket and that’s if you don’t get yourselves killed first.” Dean practically screamed. He was beyond done with the Ghostfacers. He hadn’t wanted to deal with them earlier that day, now Dean just wanted to shoot both of them in the face.

“Ed, where’s Harry?” Sam murmured quietly suddenly realizing that Harry was no longer in the room with them. He could have sworn the Harry had been here when they came in. Where had he gone to?

 “What do you mean? He’s right-” Ed turned beside him, expecting to see Harry, but instead finding empty air. “Harry? Harry where are you?” Ed was trying not to panic but it wasn’t working too well so far.

Dean’s eyes widened in shock, Sam was right, Harry was nowhere to be seen. “Son of a bitch.” he swore under his breath. “This is why you stay in the fucking salt lines you fuckhead!”

“We have to find Harry!” Ed exclaimed in fear. “We can’t let that ghost kill him!”

Ed tried to push past Sam and Dean so he could start hunting for his friend but Dean stopped him by grabbing the back of his collar.

“Whoa okay, hold up there Nervous Nancy.” Dean huffed. “Running off like a fucking dumbass isn’t going to help him. In fact, that will probably get you killed so let’s take a step back and make a plan.”

“But-” Ed started.

“Don’t.” Dean snapped. “Please, just shut the fuck up for like five seconds.”

 “Alright so, game plan.” Sam started. “We break into group. One group goes to find Harry, the other goes to burn the object tying the ghost here.”

“I’m going with Cas.” Dean said immediately. He didn’t want to be stuck with Ed.

“Fine.” Sam huffed angrily. “But you two have to find the object.”

“Burn baby, burn.” Dean said with a cocky smile on his lips. .”You two go find stupid ass, and try not die while we go take care of this motherfucker.”

Ed stayed quiet but stepped beside Sam, his gear at the ready.

 “You ready?” Sam asked, looking at Ed.

“Let’s do this!” Ed exclaimed. “I’m coming buddy!” he shouted, as he tried to dart for the door. Dean went to stop him, but there was no need. After only a few steps, Ed tripped on the promptly crashed face first into Dean, his camera clattering to the floor in the process.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Dean grumbled, pushing Ed off of him. “Come on, get your shit together! Oh, and keep that damn camera out of my face or I’ll break it.”

“You break it, you pay for it.” Ed huffed as he stooped to pick up his fallen equipment.

“I swear to God…don’t fucking test me. I am not in the mood.” Dean said.

Dean was so happy that he wasn’t stuck with that prick.

“Come on Cas, let’s go.” Dean said as he began walking out of the room. Dean knew that they would need to move fast if they ever wanted to see Harry again ( _alive that is)._  

~~~

Dean was such a dick. Now he had to be stuck with Ed. Sam wished that he had challenged Dean to a round of rock paper scissors. Dean would have been stuck with Ed instead of him. Sam let out a sigh of frustration. Apparently Ed had recovered faster than expected. Sam could hear him talking animatedly to his camera.

“So, this old ghost has captured my friends and he is being held somewhere in this house. No one is allowed to take my friends and get away with it. Cas and Dean are looking for the object tying the ghost to this house, while me and the Jolly Green Giant get to kick some ghost ass.”

Sam ignored the nickname and kept his eyes peeled for any ghost activity.

“Don’t worry buddy, I’ll get you out of this.” Ed whispered.

Ed looked around at his surroundings, doing a 360 of the room to see all the creepy old things that surrounded him. Maybe the ghost was hiding the angel somewhere in here.

“So uh, Sam…” Ed called out as the two of them looked for anything suspicious. “Do you and Sam have like a theme song?”

“What?” Sam muttered. The irritation was evident in his voice as he spoke.

“A theme song! All good ghost hunters need a theme song. I mean, you guys certainly aren’t the best ghost hunters ever, but still, you’re good enough for a theme song. Harry and I have one, the Ghostbusters have one.”

Sam looked at Ed with a look that clearly said ‘ _what the fuck’_ on his face. “No. We don’t have one.”

“Why not?” Ed pressed. “It would be cool.”

“Can you please just stop?” Sam huffed as they moved through the house.

“Who ya gonna call… The Winchesters!” Ed murmured using the Ghostbusters theme song. “No… that sounds dumb.”

Sam just rolled his eyes and let Ed continue. He tried once or twice more to make something work before finally giving up. It was too much work to think of a new theme song.

Afterwards, Ed changed his pace and asked a new question. This was the best way to pass time, plus they needed some good useable footage for their movie.

“So angels, they’re real?”

“Did you not see what he did earlier? Yes he’s an angel.” Sam said between gritted teeth.

Sweat was pouring down his face and soaking his shirt. The decapitated building was hot and stuffy, stale air trapped inside and making the room uncomfortable. That made it easier to find cold spots in the room. So far, there were no signs of ghost activity which was both bad and good. It was good because that meant they didn’t have to fight, but bad because the ghost could be going after Dean and Cas, or killing Harry. The sooner this case was over the better things would be. Sam wanted to get rid of Ed and Harry as fast as possible. They were basically just dead weight.

Sam was sure that they could have already finished this job if Ed and Harry hadn’t interrupted them.

“It’s just hard to believe it’s real. This mean’s God is real too right?” Ed realized this was a shock. If angel’s existed, that had to mean God did too.

“Yeah I guess, but he’s kinda MIA so…”

“How do you know?”

“Long story.” Sam was getting frustrated with Ed little fifty questions game.

So, how did couple of hunters meet these angels anyways?” Ed asked.

“It doesn’t matter.” Sam snorted. “Most angels are dicks anyways.”

 “But your friend, Cas, he’s not a dick?”

“No. He’s helped us out of a lot of shit, got us into some shit, but he’s one of the good guys.” Dean told him.

 “Cas and Dean seem pretty close.” Ed commented. He was determined to get as much information out of Sam as possible. The side characters in the movie had to be interesting too right?

“Yep.” Sam gave a one line response. He was beginning to get twitchy now. This ghost had to show its face soon. He could feel it.

“So are they _together_ then?” Ed pressed.

“Okay that’s enough. Stop it.” Sam huffed. “Just stop.”

Sam was tired of this game. Ed was very distracting. Sam wasn’t about to talk about their personal life, especially when it was being filmed. It just wasn’t going to happen.

Sam turned around and looked behind them to make sure they weren’t behind followed.. “You know, we’re supposed to be looking for Harry, but you don’t seem to even care.”

Ed yelped in surprise when Sam reached out and pushed the camera away. He hadn’t been prepared, so the camera fell from his hands and went skittering across the floor.

“Hey!” Ed exclaimed. “What was that for?”

Before either of them could say another word, Sam and Ed were both launched against a wall. The ghost had returned and gotten the jump on them. Ed’s question had broken Sam’s concentration long enough for the spirit to take advantage of them.

Sam hit the wall hard, his head making a sickening crack against the wood paneling and instantly knocking him unconscious. Ed watched as Sam crumpled limply to the floor beside him.

“Oh crap.” Ed gasped, as he tried to shake Sam awake. “Come on man, get up or were gonna become ghost meat.”

Sam didn’t respond; his head rolling to one side as Ed shook him.

Ed was shaking in fear; he had no weapons and no way to escape. How was he supposed to tell his ghost hunting adventures if he was dead? How would he ever save Harry? His friend was counting on him! They were a team. Every good ghost hunter needed their partner in crime.

The spirit was almost on top of them now. Ed had no idea what to do. He looked at Sam who was still motionless beside him, then back to the spirit.

Out of instinct, Ed moved in front of Sam, blocking him from the ghost so it would kill him first. He had gotten Sam into this little mess here, and if Ed was going to die, he might as well die trying to save someone else. It was honestly the noblest thing he had ever done.

Once he was in front of Sam, Ed covered his face with his hands and waited for the end to come.

He thought of all the good times him and Harry had together. He thought of all the ghosts they hunted, the videos they shot, the hours spent locked up in a tiny RV, researching possible cases and posting about their findings on various blogs. Even the bad memories seemed good now, right down to the awkward kiss they had exchanged earlier.

Ed’s eyes popped open suddenly. _The kiss!_ That had been because of the Iron rings! How had he forgotten about them? He wasn’t defenseless! He still had one weapon on him that would stop the ghost long enough for him to drag Sam out of the room and find the others.

The ghost was reaching for him now, trying to drag the life out of him when Ed swung. His heart was beating in his throat when his fist passing through the ghost and made it dissipate.

Once the ghost had gone, Ed sat there in stunned silence. His strange idea has actually saved his and Sam’s life! This would certainly be one for the record book. He should come up with other ghost hunting techniques!

When the shock of the situation faded Ed screeched, “Yes! It worked! My idea actually worked!”

He threw a mini celebration for himself, but his joy was cut short when the ghost reappeared on his left and he had to swing again. That brought Ed back to reality, so as soon as the spirit vanished again, he bent down and tried to wake Sam again. There would be time to party later on. Right now he just needed to stay alive.

Ed slapped Sam in the face and he regained consciousness with a jolting start. They needed to move _now._

“Whoa- what happened?” Sam gasped as he tried to climb to his feet.

“The ghost wanted to teach us flying lessons before it killed us.” Ed murmured, as he tied to help Sam to his feet.

The hunter stumbled and almost lost his balance as he clutched his head and winced.  His head was throbbing now and Sam knew that he’d have an impressive bump on later on. “Where… where did it go?” He mumbled.

“I got rid of out, but we need to get out of here. Like now.” Ed said, grabbing at Sam’s sleeve to pull him into a different room.

Sam was about to move, he caught sight of the ghost as it reappeared. His eyes widened as he shouted, “Behind you!”

Ed let go of Sam and whipped around, bringing his fist up again to punch the ghost.

When it vanished Sam stood there in stunned silence.

“How did you…”

“Iron rings. My idea.” Ed said. “Now let’s go!”

“Right, naturally.” Sam murmured. He would never admit it out loud, that was actually a pretty smart idea. Why hadn’t he and Dean ever thought of this?

Seconds later Sam snapped back into reality and they quickly moved into a different room. They still needed to get Harry back before morning came.

“Hey you know what else would be really useful when hunting?” Ed said after a few minutes.

“I dunno… what?” Sam huffed.

“Hula-hoops!” Ed exclaimed with pride.

“Hula-hoops?” Sam questioned. “Did you hit your head too?”

“No! Just stick with me here for a second okay.” Ed said.

Sam stayed silent and continued to look for Harry.

“Okay, so get some giant hula-hoops, and fill them with salt! Then you can have a portable salt ring! Oh! Or even better, make hula-hoops out of iron and fill those with salt! That’s like twice the awesome!” Ed bubbled in excitement.

“Just please stop talking.” Sam grumbled. “I can think of about a hundred reasons why those are both bad ideas.”

Much to Sam’s surprise, Ed actually listened.

About ten minutes later, the two of them stumbled across a hidden room. It had been hidden behind a large ancient bookshelf and Sam had almost missed it. However, a strange draft in the room had caught the hunter’s attention.

Sam walked over the wall and knocked on it twice. It sounded hollow so that meant he now had another creepy ass room to explore. _Great._

“Help me move this bookcase would you.” Sam said as he tried to move the heavy shelf.

“Why?” Ed asked, taking a tentative step towards Sam.

“Because I think it would look nice in my living room.” Sam grunted sarcastically.

“Really? You guys live in an actual house?” Ed asked. He had totally missed the sarcasm in Sam’s voice.

“Oh for the love of God- Just get over here and help.” Sam snapped with a roll of his eyes. “And put the damn camera down for a fucking second would ya!”

Ed sighed in frustration and set down all his gear. He made sure the camera was still facing towards him and Sam thought. Ed didn’t want his camera to miss any of the action.

“Oh God this is heavy.” Ed gasped when he tried to move the shelf.

Sam just looked at Ed and shook his head. “Put your back into and we’ll push on the count of three.”

Ed nodded and braced himself.

When they were both ready, Sam counted and on three, they both pushed off.

Sam did most of the work, but a few shoves later, the two of them had managed to move the shelf far enough to slip into the hidden room.

“Whoa!” Ed breathed. He ran to pick up his camera again. As he filmed he whispered, “It’s like a super-secret ghost hide out or something.”

Sam let out a heavy breath of air and ran his hand across his face. He was 110% done with Ed and his bullshit. “Just come on.”

This new room was poorly lit made it hard to see where they were going. Sam pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit it to provide him with some light. Ed was having no problem at all seeing. His camera had night vision on it so he was able to see everything really well.

“Harry!” Ed exclaimed into the silence. Sam jumped, not expecting Ed to shout so loud. “Sam, he’s over there! In the corner!”

“Dude! Shut the fuck up!” Sam hissed angrily. “Do you want the ghost to come back?”

Ed snapped his jaw shut and ran to his best friend.

Sam crouched down beside Harry and checked to see if he was breathing. Fortunately he was. Harry has simply passed out. He’d have some cuts and bruises, but overall, Harry would be fine.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Sam grunted as he hoisted Harry onto his broad shoulders.

“Whoa, you’re strong.” Ed breathed.

Sam rolled his eyes again. He was pretty sure that his eyes were going to roll out of his head by the end of the night.

Ed picked up Sam’s shotgun and held it under his arm while Sam took care of Ed.

They had almost made it to the door when the ghost reappeared in front of them.

It stared at them with cold, dark eyes. Sam was pretty sure that he wasn’t going to let them leave this room without a fight.

The air around them crackled with energy. It made the hair on Sam’s arms stand on end. With Harry’s dead weight on his arms Sam knew he would have a harder time fighting. He would have to rely heavily on Ed’s fighting skills. That right there had the word _‘bad idea’_ written all over it.

“Ed, I need you to back me up okay.” Sam said warily. The ghost hadn’t moved yet, it was just watching them in silence. Sam knew it wouldn’t be long before the spirit attacked. “Don’t fuck up.”

“I’ve got this.” Ed said. His voice quivered as he spoke, but he lifted his fists in preparation for a fight.

“Give me my gun.” Sam whispered. “Take it slow.”

“But what am I gonna use?” Ed protested.

“Your ring dumbass!” Sam hissed.

“Oh yeah! I forgot.”

Sam took the gun from Ed and cocked it. The moment that Sam cocked his gun, the ghost began to move. It rushed towards them, arms outstretched.

With one hand, Sam fired his gun at the ghost. It vanished as soon as the shell hit him, but reappeared seconds later in a different location.

Ed swung hard, hitting the ghost in the chest with his iron ring. The ghost vanished again and reappeared behind Sam this time.

“Behind you!” Ed screamed.

Sam whipped around and shot again.

Sam wasn’t sure how long the two of them could keep this up. No sooner than the thought crossed his mind, Ed was thrown across the room.

He looked dazed, but unhurt. However, the ghost was holding him in place so Sam no had no backup.

He quickly tried to put Harry down so he could fight better but it was too late. The ghost locked Sam in place and moved closer to him.

The electric charge air grew tenser as the ghost drew closer. Sam fought hard to move. He needed to do something or else this ghost really would kill them all.

Just as the ghost reached out for Sam, he burst into flame. He let out a loud, scream as he vanished. Once he was gone, Sam let out a sigh of relief. Cas and Dean must have found the object tying the spirit here. Just in time too. If they had burned the object twenty seconds later, Sam would have been dead.

“Damn, that was lucky.” Ed breathed.

Sam nodded in agreement. Harry suddenly began to stir, finally waking up after being knocked out.

“Wha-where am I?” Harry asked groggily.

“On top of mount Everest dude.” Ed said with a sigh of relief. It was so good to hear his friend’s voice.

“Really? How’d I get up here?” Harry asked. His head was spinning as he tried to look around.

“I’m kidding. You’re on Sam’s shoulders.” Ed explained. “He’s basically just as tall as mount Everest.”

Sam grunted in irritation and slowly lowered Harry to his feet.

“Where are Dean and the angel guy?” Harry asked.

“They’re probably heading to the front room now.” Sam said.

“Okay, let’s go find them. I wanna get out of this house already.” Harry said. “I think I’ve had enough ghost action for the night.

~~~

When the three of them made it back to the front room, Sam began to grow worried. Cas and Dean were nowhere to be seen.

“Where are they?” Ed asked slowly.

“I don’t know…” Sam murmured. “We should probably go look for them.”

Together, the three of them went back through the house looking for Cas and Dean.

As they searched, Ed suddenly heard a weird noise. “I hope this place doesn’t have more than one ghost.” he whispered to his camera. “Might as well check it out though. A Ghostfacer never leaves any stone unturned.”

Then he walked towards the room where the noise was coming from. “I hope it’s not rats either. I hate rats; I’d take a ghost over a rat any day.”

When Ed turned the corner his jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

He had found Dean and Cas, that was for sure. The two of them were pressed together, tangled in each other’s arms and making out heavily. That would explain the strange noise that he had heard.

Dean had Castiel pressed up against the wall as the kissed. Castiel’s trench coat was discarded and forgotten on the dusty floor. Ed could see Castiel’s hands working their way down the back of Dean’s jeans. He stood there in wonderment as Dean began to tear open the buttons on Castiel’s shirt. The angel’s tie was tugged loose to give Dean more access. Ed had to admit, that was pretty hot. Unexpected yes, but totally hot.

 “I knew it! I fucking knew it!” Ed finally screamed. “I knew there was something between you and I’ve got it on film too! Harry! We were right! Dean and Cas are getting it on with each other!”

Dean and Cas jumped apart, eyes wide in horror. Cas looked like he wanted to melt into the floor while Dean looked ready to murder someone.

Ed’s smug smile faltered when Dean marched towards Ed. “Please don’t kill me!” Ed squeaked as he quickly backed out of the room.

Dean ripped the camera out of Ed’s hand and chucked it at the floor, _hard._ The machine shattered and broke into a million pieces. Ed let out a cry of horror. All their work was gone again because he opened his damn mouth.

“What did you do?” Ed wailed. He dropped to the ground and tried to pick up the pieces of his camera.

“What I should have done way earlier tonight.” Dean growled.

“Did you break our camera?” Harry gasped when he saw the mess of electronics on the floor.

“You’re lucky that’s not your faces.” Dean growled.

Harry saw how angry Dean was and he instantly tried to protect his own camera. It didn’t have quite as much footage as Ed’s had, but they could still get famous with it. That was what really mattered. This camera had to be saved at all costs.

“Dean what’s going on?” Sam said as he entered the room. “Where’s Cas?”

“I’m right here.” Cas mumbled, tugging his coat back on as he walked into the room.

The angel’s dark hair was a mess. His clothes were disheveled and he looked more than a little flustered.

“What happened to you?” Sam asked in shock.

“You might wanna ask your brother that question.” Ed snickered.

“Don’t test me motherfucker.” Dean threatened. “I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

Ed shrunk back slightly and didn’t say another word.

“Really Dean?” Sam scoffed. “You couldn’t have waited until we got back to the motel?”

“You knew?” Dean, Ed, and Harry all asked in unison.

Sam rolled his eyes and gave Dean a bitch face. “How could I have missed it? All those times I almost walked in on you guys. How you always get flustered around Cas. The constant eye fucking! Everyone can see the obvious connection you two share. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure that out Dean.”

Dean’s face was expressionless as he looked back at Sam. He didn’t know what to say.

“Hell, even these two morons could see it and that was after only five minutes of being around you.”

“And… you’re okay with it? _With this?_ ” Dean asked his brother cautiously.

“Why wouldn’t I be Dean?” Sam huffed in exasperation. “Cas makes you happy man. We don’t get a lot of happiness in this life, so by all means, if Cas makes you happy run with it!”

Dean scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. He hadn’t been expected Sam to have that kind of response. Deep down he was happy that Sam was okay with it, but he still wasn’t sure what to say. “Yeah whatever… just don’t turn this into a big deal.” Dean muttered.

“Awe.” Harry cooed. “Now bring it in for a nice brotherly hug!”

“Shut the fuck up Harry!” Sam and Dean snapped in sync.

~~~

Twenty minutes later, Sam, Dean, and Cas were loading the last of their gear into the Impala.

They were all tired, sore, and ready for a nice hot shower. The sooner they could get back to their motel and away from the Ghostfacers, the better the rest of their night would be.

Behind them, Ed and Harry were still filming on their one remaining camera.

Harry was holding the camera while Ed stood in front of the dark, scary house.

“Well, tonight, we took out the ghost, faced our fears and learned that sometimes bravery is the best reward. Also, we learned that some friends kiss because their good friends, while others kiss because of their deep seeded feeling for each other. The Ghostfacers have done another good deed tonight. We came, we saw, we kicked some ass, and we witness true love.”

Harry and Ed were interrupted by Dean, as he ripped the last camera out of Harry’s hands.

“And that’s a wrap.” Dean huffed right before smashing the camera to the ground.

He stomped on it a few times much to make sure that it would be unsalvageable.

“Seriously?” Harry moaned in horror. “That was out last camera.”

“I know.” Dean snarled. “Now go home and stay out of our way. Oh yeah, and just a tip, stop hunting. You guys suck at hunting ghosts. If ghosts don’t end up killing you, I will the next time you get in our way.”

Ed and Harry watched in silence as the Winchester clambered into their car. They stood there until they could no longer hear the Impala’s tires on the gravel.

In unison, the two of them looked at each other. “Do you wanna keep hunting with me?” Ed asked. He was hoping that Dean’s threats hadn’t scared his friend too badly. Ed really didn’t want to give up ghost hunting just yet, but he wasn’t sure that’d he’d be willing to continue without Harry by his side.

There was a tense pause as they looked at each other, but the moment broke when Harry’s face cracked into a broad smile. In excitement he exclaimed, “Hell yeah I do! We’re Ghostfacers and the Facers never give up!”

“Fuck yeah! Let’s do this man!” Ed exclaimed with joy. “We’ve got work to do!”


End file.
